The Turk's Wolf
by FinalFantasy97
Summary: Who would have thought that she, Zara Fair, would have become a Turk, one of the things she hated the most. Mainly involving my OC. Please don't let that put you off. M for language and possible darkness to plot. Set during Before Crisis.
1. Chapter 1

Zara looked around the office, tired Mako eyes glowing brightly in the dimly lit room. Night shifts were a waste of time she thought, she then smirked to herself. Who would have thought that she, Zara Fair, would have become a Turk, one of the things she hated the most. Zack had always said do what you need to survive and no one will judge you, that was the way the Clan worked though. She was now away from that home environment so full of old traditions, family and even the language, Zara really missed home. Tseng of course made it perfectly clear that she couldn't go back to that though, he made sure that her parents were told that they both died at the Nibleheim incident.

That was understandable though, not make the family go asking questions, making Shinra appear bad. Zara was then pulled out of her thoughts by the door to her left bursting open and the whirlwind of hyper activity that was Reno encroach on her usually Reno free zone. She always thought that he had Highlander blood in him, maybe he was half, he just reminded her so much of her own people maybe it was the bright red hair, which was more common with her people than the slums of Midgar.

"What is it Reno?"

"Ah c'mon, stop being so uptight all the time Zara! Loosen up a little," he said as he leaned on her desk. Zara rolled her eyes at him and stood up stretching her arms above her head and yawning loudly. Zara headed out of the room walking down the bright corridor with white walls and a dark blue carpet, she headed to the kitchen area desperately needing a coffee boost, Reno bounding after her.

"Your boring when your moody, y'know that?" the redhead moaned. Zara ignored him and he shrugged his shoulders leaning on one of the worktops as the ex-SOLDIER poured herself a mug of coffee.

Suddenly Zara's PHS started to buzz violently in her trouser pocket; she flipped it open pressing it to her right ear "Yeah?"

"Is Reno with you?" Tseng asked tonelessly.

"Sadly, what do you want us to do?"

"I need you to patrol sector 4, there's apparently been some trouble, and while you're there go to sector 6 and pay Don Corneo a visit he hasn't paid for the protection this month."

"Sure thing boss" Zara said before taking a sip of her coffee then the line went dead.

"Where we goin' babe?"

"Sector 4 and then 6 for Corneo" she replied putting her coffee down reluctantly.

"Oooo dontcha just love a brothel?"

Sector Four was still crawling with night life, mainly filled with junkies, alchies, slags in super mini miniskirts, pimps and those generally looking for a good time. Some people would be tumbling out of bars and seedy clubs too inebriated to tell up from down, Zara had the slight feeling that Reno wished he was one of those people. As the two walked past, the drunks tried to keep a low profile, even in their current state they could still see that they were Turks, not something you wanted to get on the wrong side of. As they patrolled they couldn't find any signs of the trouble that Tseng was talking about, then again he never elaborated on what the "trouble" was.

"Maybe we should head to sector 6?" Zara asked Reno, the red head gave one last scan of the area "Lets go then" he said leading the way.

Reno hated Corneo with a passion, which was why he was not best pleased with being forced to let Zara go into a room with that sleaze bag alone, he knew she could kill him with one punch but he still didn't like the thought of him looking Zara up and down like she was a common whore. So Reno decided to lean on a wall by the door, looking as menacing as possible to remind the thugs in the reception area with him of who was boss, his Electric-Mag Rod crackling dangerously.

Zara was quickly losing patience with the fat balding man as he sat at the desk in front of her, it seemed he could not take what he saw as a pretty girl seriously enough to listen to the threats she brought from Shinra if he didn't cough up the money. She couldn't do anything because old man Shinra wouldn't be happy if she killed the guy, even if it was accidental, she would probably get a bullet through the head like she was some rabid dog. "Reno!" Zara shouted glaring darkly at the Don, he seemed to pale as the large wooden double door opened behind Zara.

"So ya bein' a bit awkward are ya Don?" Reno drawled with a smirk as he pointed his EMR at Don Corneo "You know we don't like bein' messed with dontcha?"

Corneo swallowed nervously "If 5'9 of angry female SOLDIER don't make you nervous I'm sure 6'2 of pissed-off-as-hell slum rat will." Reno jabbed the man with his EMR, Corneo convulsed and jumped about in his seat as the electricity surged painfully through his body, Zara knew the feeling "So? What's it gonna be?"

The fat man got another shock and Zara had the suspicion that Reno had turned up the voltage as Corneo jumped and convulsed even more violently than before.

"Ok ok…. You'll get …. The damn…money" Corneo said breathlessly.

"You could've made it so much easier and less painful, when will we get the payment?" Zara said in a bored voice.

"If you… come ba-" he started but then was cut off when Reno's EMR made contact with his body yet again.

"But we don't wanna come back tomorrow," Reno warned with a sadistic grin on his face "We want it tonight."

Corneo gave the two Turks a dark look, Reno stepping back slightly so the man could get out of the throne like chair, walked over to a painting of a rather busty looking blond woman with bright blue eyes. Corneo pulled on the right corner of the painting making it swing out; the hinges creaked loudly and revealed a large safe. He punched in a code neither of the Turks bothered to memorise, the safe door popped open slightly to reveal a large pile of money "How much is it?"

"Three thousand Gil" answered Zara as she watched him take out three wads of money, he then turned round his face still very pale and handed the money over to Zara "Aw that wasn't so hard was it?"

The two Turks then walked out of the room into the reception, Zara noticed that all the thugs were knocked out cold, she looked to her right rolling her eyes at Reno "What? They were annoyin' me!"

When Tseng walked into the lounge area of the Turks HQ a few hours later he was greeted with the sight of two of his Turks stretched out on one of the large dark blue leather couches, surprisingly fast asleep. Zara had her head resting on Reno's chest her left arm around his waist hugging him close to her, Reno had his right arm wrapped around her small waist also pulling her closer to him. Tseng decided to leave them to sleep, as it seemed they had finished the mission he set for them, he smiled softly to himself as he left the room, Cissnei was right they did look like a good couple.

Rod was tinkering around in the garage with his pride and joy, his good old motorbike. Zara was supposed to be fixing up her own bike but was a hopeless mechanic and was waiting for her partner to fix it. She was sitting on the garage floor looking at a clothes magazine, absent-mindedly plaiting her long raven hair, it was usually wavy but she decided to straighten it that morning so it went down past her hips. She then looked over at Rod "Rod when are you gonna fix my bike?" the ravenette moaned.

"When I'm finished with mine"

"But you've been at that thing for ages! Accept the fact that it's dead 'cause that is one abused bike." She said eyeing the vehicle.

"What's wrong with yours then?" the male asked wanting to take attention away from his poor bike.

"It won't start."

"Has it got any fuel in it?" Rod asked folding his arms looking at Zara.

"What kind of-oh wait maybe not!" she said springing to her feet and running over to get a large red fuel decanter, she screwed the black lid off, opened the motor's fuel 'bitty' as she put it not quite knowing what it was actually called and poured the liquid in. She emptied the decanter into the bike throwing the decanter aside closed the 'bitty', took the keys out of her pocket put it in the ignition and twisted it force fully, her face lit up as the motor bike roared into life. "Oh yeah!"

"Sometimes you are unbelievable," Rod said turning back to his own motor bike.

"Oi! Just because I sometimes forget things, it happens to everybody even you I'm sure."

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me!" a slightly threatening tone entering the young woman's voice. Rod decided to ignore it, glancing at the silver watch strapped to his wrist it was half past two.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to a meeting with the higher ups right about now?"

"Ugh!" Zara moaned walking towards the exit of the garage "I hate these meetings, Scarlett's such a stuck up whore!"

Zara jogged through the large showy reception and sprinted to a lift punching the second top floor into the keypad, it was only then that Zara realised who was in the lift with her. Hojo. Zara swore inwardly and thought of the ways she could kill the man, she suspected that he knew something about Zack and little Cloud's disappearance from the Nibleheim reactor.

"Ah Zara have you been feeling alright lately?" the dirt bag asked in his annoying voice.

"Yeah why?" Zara stared right ahead at the lift's silver doors.

"Interesting interesting" Hojo said as he scribbled something on his clipboard, the man was never without the thing "I never thought that you would even survive the Mako infusion to be perfectly honest, but you did turn round and surprise us all when you got promoted to First class, even Sephiroth was surprised. But Angeal kept saying that you'll prove us wrong."

"What's with all the reminiscing Hojo? Conscience finally catching up with you?" snarled Zara no longer managing to bite her tongue at the mention of Sephiroth and Angeal. And just then the lift doors opened noisily and Hojo walked out.

"I don't know why you would think _I_ have a heavy conscience? What about _you?_ I am sure you having to do all of the company's nasty little jobs will catch up on you one day."

Zara felt like punching the lift doors as she walked past them, that bastard! She stalked darkly to president Shinra's office trying to calm herself down she didn't bother to wait and be told by the secretary to go inside she just walked straight in.

"Ah there you are Zara we started to wonder if you had forgotten about the meeting?" greeted the President as she walked in and sat down at a seat next to Heidegger.

"It wouldn't be pity if she did though" spited Scarlett.

"Oh shut it Blondie!" Zara snarled glaring darkly across the table at the older woman. Scarlett looked like she had been slapped in the face, Zara gave a smirk but the dark look still remained in her eyes as they glowed with not just Mako but hatred as well.

"Your temper seems to be getting worse every day Zara!" laughed Heidegger trying to diffuse the tension between the two females.

"Yes yes, now let's get back to business the sooner this meeting finishes the better I think," declared President Shinra.

Zara didn't even try to concentrate just slumping back into her chair, arms folded across her chest staring darkly at the table. Quite some time passed until Zara's opinion was wanted within the discussion.

"So as an ex member of SOLDIER what would you think of a cut back in funding?" asked Shinra.

"I think it would be the most stupid suggestion you've ever come out with to be perfectly honest."

Shinra narrowed his eyes at her she had always been very truthful which was why he was interested to know what the opinion of someone who wasn't there just to please him and say how wonderful his ideas were "And whys that?"

"SOLDIER needs as much money as it can get, mainly for training, weapons, health and shrinks. So unless you want another Genesis I would suggest you don't cut back with SOLDIER, how about some other department like, oh I dunno weapons, I reckon SOLDIER has what it needs doesn't really need any new things their fine with swords I think" Scarlett fixed her with an iced stare.

"Now hold on you little br-"

"Ugh I can't be arsed with this" Zara groaned massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers.

President Shinra considered Zara's answer carefully and watched her, "It seems this may need to be discussed further before we come to a permanent conclusion. Meeting dismissed."

And with that they all left the President's office. Zara could feel Scarlett's glare on her but decided to not rise to it, deciding to go back to the Turk's office and finish the report that Reno had distracted her from.

**A.N. ****_well this is my first FFVII story so I hope that you will enjoy it and not be put off by it involving an OC. Review's would be appreciated ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay okay I have a genius idea!"

Zara looked at Michael with an amused smirk on her face "What idea is that exactly?"

"We get him, blindfold him and then leave on the roof of the building and then push him off the edge!"

The reason for Michael's sudden turn to a violent nature was brought on by the fact that Reno thought it would be funny to delete the report that Michael had apparently put his "heart and soul into".

"No one spends that much time on a report Mikey you're being a little bit dramatic don't you think?"

Zara was given a look that apparently Michael thought she had gone insane "Me being dramatic?! That's the third time he's done this to me Zara!"

Rod couldn't contain his laughter anymore "HAHA! It's funny coz he's a midget!"

"And blonde."

Then Zara and Rod burst into whoops of laughter. "You are a bunch of fools!" Michael declared storming out of the office.

"I love pissin' him off!"

Zara nodded in agreement "Almost as good as annoying Hannah but not quite y'know?"

"Yeah it's coz she throws more of a hissy fit," Rod highlighted this by flailing his arms around and then putting his hand on his hips in a rather feminine way and then putting his voice to a much higher pitch "Rod! If you ever touch my things again I will shove my gun up your ass and fire it!"

Zara burst out laughing again at Rod's impression of Hannah, another blonde midget. Hannah was an expert shooter having trained at the Military Academy and was recruited as a Turk immediately once she graduated. She was also very serious, far too serious for Zara's liking which was why Reno, Rod and Zara often came into conflict with her due to their rather laidback approach towards things sometimes.

"Man oh man I'm bored," drawled Rod spinning around in his chair to alleviate some of his boredom "Where's Reno? I think it's been too long since the three of us came up with a grand scheme."

"Dunno, probably keeping out of Michaels way until the storm passes," Guessed Zara playing around with a pen "Seriously! Why are there hardly any missions to do?"

"I was thinkin' that myself, I betcha Veld's playing darts or something in his office to pass the time."

Suddenly a mental picture of the usually no nonsense Veld and Tseng playing darts popped into Zara's mind, to be honest neither of them seemed like the type who knew what a game was. So she doubted that either of them would playing darts.

"Hey Rod, do you wanna go to the pub?"

Rod smiled at her "You read my mind."

And with that the two young Turks headed off to the Wall Market slums and to their regular watering hole.

When Zara and Rod walked into the pub they spotted a very familiar shock of red hair. In one of the far off corners of the pub sat a rather bored and lonely Reno.

"Aww look at him," Zara nudged Rod "he's sitting there all on his own like a lost puppy."

"Aww should we go and scratch his tummy to make him feel better?"

"Ha-fuckin-ha" growled Reno as they sat on a couple of stools around the circular table in front of the red head.

"Hmm careful Rod, I think the puppy bites!" Zara warned in a stage whisper.

"Maybe we should get him neutered, y'know. Makes 'em calm down." Rod replied in the same tone.

Reno gave them a very dark look and then his middle finger "What is it rookie's?"

Zara shrugged "I'm hardly a rookie. Rod, be a dear and go get the drinks. And don't moan about you being the drinks bitch tonight."

Zara smiled at him until he got up muttering something about not being Zara's bitch. She then turned her gaze back to Reno. He looked a little more dishevelled than usual, if that was possible, his hair was messier and Zara noticed it was a bit longer. He also had dark circles under his eyes. Zara got up and sat on the bench beside Reno "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin',"

Zara raised her eyebrows at him "Nothing? Really? Then why do you look like shit and you're in a bad mood, your almost never in a bad mood. You create sunshine, rainbows, unicorns and little fluffy kittens where ever you go!"

This earned a small chuckle from the male, he rested his head on Zara's shoulder "I'm just tired y'know? I've been doin' night shifts and then being called in during the day, cause Veld reckons Avalanche are on the move again and he wants all his senior operatives on call."

"Well maybe you should go home and try and get some rest in before night shift starts?"

"Ugh can't be assed." Reno murmured.

Thoughts were running through Zara's head. 'Veld reckons Avalanche are on the move again'. Well that wasn't good, Zara just hoped they could fight them off quickly and easily. Zara never wanted to see another Essai and Sebastian incident again.

The next few weeks moved by slowly for the Turks. With nothing better to do than patrol the sectors and the slums. Reno and Zara were tasked with patrolling sector 6 and the two were rather bored. Discussing plans of how to annoy Tseng further as they felt their pranking ways needed to be recognised again as it had been some months since they disrupted the daily working lives of their fellow Shinra employees.

"Y'know flour cannons are good." Reno said swinging his EMR around as they strolled around.

"No their not, we need something big like…like… like… oh I dunno but we need to something we haven't done before!"

"Yeah but what the hell can we…" Reno was then cut off by his PHS buzzing in his pocket "S'up Tseng?"

"You and Zara need to come back to Headquarters immediately." And with that the line went dead.

"Well that was a nice friendly chat," Reno said sarcasm dripping from his words as he looked at the phone in his hand "c'mon babe we gotta go back to HQ!"

"Stop calling me babe!"

Reno just burst out laughing, "Race ya back, babe!" and he then ran off hoping to not be hit by Zara who then gave chase.

The pair grabbed a lift when they finally made it to the Shinra building pressing the button to their floor then started to ascend.

"You got small tits d'you know that?" Reno asked as they ascended as if it was the most normal question to ask someone. Zara glared at him.

"You didn't seem to mind a couple of weeks ago," Zara answered coolly "You've got a small dick did you know that?"

"Do not!" retorted Reno with a smirk on his face. Zara punched him playfully on the arm, then the lift came to a halt and the silver doors slid open, into the Turks floor on the sixty-ninth floor "Heheh Sixty nine."

"Grow up Reno." Zara pushed Reno out of the lift and stepped out behind him and they then headed off to the offices, but when they got there nobody was in the office, which didn't happen very often. Therefore, they decided to head to Veld's large office, Reno walked in first then Zara.

"Zara, Reno thank you for finally joining us." Veld said tersely, well this wasn't good, "Now I can tell you what you all have been called here for."

Zara looked around the room everyone looked at Veld expectantly awaiting their orders, Tseng looked tense and slightly agitated , Zara's attention was returned to Veld as he started to speak again.

"AVALANCHE it seems have regrouped and have taken control of the Corel Mako reactor. We must do everything in our power to stop them as quickly as possible. We'll take the two largest choppers, Reno you will pilot one with Hannah as your co and Rude you shall pilot the second with Chaz as your co, all right get moving!"

All of the Turks readied themselves with their various choices of weapon and some Materia. Then raced to the roof of the building to the helipads. The Turks split, half going on Rude's helicopter the other half going on Reno's.

The blades then started to spin into life until they became a constant rhythmic whir of noise and then lifting into the sky and heading as fast as they could to Corel.

The choppers touched down on the outskirts of the mining village at the foot of the mountains, which rose high and formidable against the skyline.

Zara slid back the heavy door and jumped out happy to get out of the small space and stretch her legs. Rod landed beside her, soon all of the Turks were out of the two helicopters.

"Everyone split up and reach the reactor from different areas, we can secure the reactor more easily as AVALANCHE will have difficulty keeping tabs on us all that way." Ordered Tseng "Reno, Rude, Zara, Veld and myself will go up the mountain. Monique, Alex, Michael and Hannah you go in through the mine. Edward you take the North side, Chaz you go in by the south, Sam you go in by the West and Rod you take the East all right? Okay then everyone move out!"

"Good luck partner." Zara said nudging Rod.

"I'm heartbroken to not be working with you!" he said rolling his eyes

"Bitch don't be sarcastic with me, see ya!"

Zara then walked over to where her group was, Veld watching as his Turks disappeared in their respective directions "Zara you go up front keep an eye and ear out for any Ravens as you'll despatch of them quicker."

Zara nodded her affirmative leading them up the mountain, her Mako eyes scanning around. Veld watched her, she was a credit to both the Turks and SOLDIER. Being able to obey orders with little to no fuss, and her remarkable recovery from the Nibleheim Incident.

It would often gnaw at the commander that he did not manage to save her brother and the cadet. But Hojo was not interested in her saying that she was weak in comparison, only just surviving the Mako infusion. Angeal had instilled a sense of loyalty to Shinra that she didn't posses when she joined at the tender age of fifteen. Having the strong pride and loyalty towards her Clan, but of course the company tamed her, they had done it before and they would do it with others if needed.

It was always said those from Gongaga made the best warriors, and he had two Gonagan warriors at his disposal within the Turks.

Zara's hand brushed against the hilt of her sword, taking comfort from the weapon being at her side as strong and reliable as ever. Zara stopped suddenly, hearing voices up ahead, she didn't recognise any of them, they were coming closer and closer, then two males appeared coming round a corner previously concealed by the rock jutting out from the pathway. The others crouched out of view hiding in the shadows ready to fight.

"A Turk!" exclaimed one male.

"Shinra scum! Down with the Shinra!" the two readied their guns and fired their bullets. Zara dodged out of the way of the rain of bullets as they came closer, in her eyes they seemed to slow down so she could plan where to head next. It wasn't long until the AVALANCHE troops needed to refill their guns. Zara charged them her sword slicing through their clothes and the soft flesh hitting vital arteries and organs, crimson blood covering the silver of her blade. Their words were replaced with guttural noises as they bled lying on the ground.

"Pathetic." Muttered Zara to herself.

After that the group of Turks continued until they reached the entrance to the Reactor in the mountainside. Tseng had been keeping in contact with everyone else, almost everyone else was inside the reactor with Rod and Chaz still to make contact to say each had taken his or her place inside.

Veld's PHS then buzzed in his pocket, he took it out of his jacket pocket looking at the caller ID then flipped it open pressing the ear piece to his ear. "Yes Mr. President, sir?"

Tseng, Reno, Rude and Zara looked at him with slightly confused looks on their faces watching their leaders face. He did not look happy, and by the sounds of it neither was the President.

"Yes sir don't worry we'll catch him and make him learn a lesson." Veld snapped the phone closed looking at them all "Vice President Rufus has arrived in Corel and is somewhere in the reactor!"

"What the fuck's he doin' here?" asked Reno gobsmacked.

Veld growled "Apparently he's been feeding AVALANCHE information! We have to find him before he does anything stupid!"

"Oh yeah 'cause ratting us out to the enemy isn't stupid! The fuckin' traitor!" snarled Reno viciously.

They all raced into reactor, finding Rufus seemed to become the priority over stopping AVALANCHE. How could the stuck up little git do something so stupid? This was getting worse by every passing minute, a traitor was an almost foreign concept to the Turks and as such the rat was being searched for by a pack of wolves out for blood. And they would surely get it, not matter who it was.

**A.N. ****_Thank you to Chaotic-rouge for being my first Reviewer! I hope people are enjoying this and will go over Zara's past in future chapters and may write another fic about her set during most of Crisis Core. As always Reviews are appreciated! ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

The five Turks raced through, Zara tried to listen out for the familiar voice or footsteps but it was hard even for her enhanced hearing to pick up and single Rufus out with everyone else around her. They moved through a tunnel trying to move as quickly and as quietly as they could, Zara's eyes glowed giving off a soft blue light.

Zara noticed a light, like the glow from her eyes but it was stronger, it was seeping in from the end of the tunnel that was coming clearly into view. As they came to the end of the tunnel all of the Turks automatically slowed, training and experience had taught them not to go racing out in situations like this.

Veld who was leading the procession signalled for them to stop, he then turned his brown eyes to look at Zara. She understood the message 'listen out for anyone'. She caught some voices, one was high pitched, obviously female, the other harsher, deeper. It sounded like Chaz and Rufus.

"Chaz and Rufus," Zara murmured looking back at Veld. He gave a nod and continued down the dark tunnel with Tseng, Rude, Zara and Reno following behind. Gaia he looked furious, his aqua eyes were positively blazing.

"Director!" Chaz exclaimed, relief etched onto her pretty features "Director, Vice President Rufus is here, I tried to tell him it was dangerous here and that he had to leave but he wouldn't listen, sir!"

"That's alright Chaz," Veld reassured "Rude grab him!"

Rufus tried to bolt away but Zara suddenly appeared in front of him and Rude grabbed him from behind, his size and strength no match for Rufus. He struggled violently "Let go of me!"

"I don't think so V.P," Reno said a savage tone in his voice.

"Reno," warned Tseng eyeing Reno.

"We can't let him get away with it!"

"No Reno we can't, but there are more pressing matters at hand." Tseng stated calmly.

"Sir?" asked Chaz uncertainly "what's going on?"

"I shall explain later, where is everybody?" Veld asked looking around "Zara call everyone tell them to get out immediately."

"Yes sir." Zara took her PHS out of her pocket and typed in the code that would call everyone simultaneously. She was greeted by a chorus of 'Yes's'.

"Everyone get out, and meet beck at the choppers, something's come up. Call me when you get there all right?"

"Yes" came the chime of many different voices. Far off and in various places she could hear the faint running of her fellow Turks until they disappeared.

Zara looked around, a massive pool of Mako was beneath them and gave everyone a slightly blue tinge. They were standing on a metal walkway. There were many others below crisscrossing and Zara looked up it was the same scene of railed walkways.

Something about it dragged her back to when Sephiroth killed the townspeople of Nibleheim. The heat from the fire as she ran through the burning streets, shouting, screaming from men, women and children. The shrill pitiful crying of babies. Then Sephiroth himself appeared, turning round from the tank that contained J.E.N.O.V.A , Zack shouting at him, the feel of a cold sharp blade running through her, green cat like eyes-

"Zara. Zara!"

She blinked, snapping back into focus . Reno was in front of her holding onto her shoulders, a confused and worried look in his eyes.

"Ah the Turks come to fight have they?" a voice came from above them.

On the walkway above stood Fuhito and a number of AVALANCHE operatives. Fuhito looked smugly down at them "There is no point you Shinra dogs! AVALANCHE shall prevail and the world shall be at peace once we return everything to it!"

"Fuhito!" cried Rufus "good, kill them! Kill the Turks!"

"And what makes you think you have any authority?" asked Fuhito a cold look in his eyes as he surveyed the Shinra heir.

"What! I gave you information!" Rufus struggled in Rude's vice like grip.

"Ah yes about that, it seems that with the new AVALANCHE we will not need your assistance anymore I'm afraid . You've outlived your usefulness. Kill them all!"

The AVALANCHE operatives jumped down onto their level and wasted no time in attacking. A group encircled Reno and Zara and they stood with their backs together. Making sure neither had a blind side "You okay?" Reno wondered a slightly worrying tone edged his voice.

"Yeah."

They pushed away from each other, Zara swung her sword cutting down the men in her path. Behind her she could hear the cracking of the EMR as Reno zapped his enemies. A sword sliced through the air in front of Zara just inches away from her face. A quick jump back and well aimed kick and swing of her own sword saw the end to her attacker. They kept on coming and she kept on fighting.

Zara received a few cuts and scratches but nothing bad, she looked around at her colleagues who in a way had become her family. Everyone was okay, a little bloodied and scruffy looking but uninjured. Chaz was taking her throwing knives out of the men she had hit, pushing some of her black fringe out of her eyes. Rude straightened his glasses and tie, Reno was brushing himself down, Tseng re adjusted his ponytail and Veld seemed to be fine as he had a firm hold on a rather pale looking Rufus Shinra.

"Fuhito!" a female voice came from above "We have secured the bombs."

It was her, Elfè. The woman looked a little worse for wear then when Zara had seen her in Junon. Her hair seemed dull and a lot thinner. Her face was pale with no colour in her cheeks and she had no spark in her eyes. Maybe she was ill, but this reminded Zara of something else. Of Genesis and Angeal, was Elfè degrading?

"Felecia?"

Zara looked at Veld cocking her head to the side slightly, perplexed. Felecia, what was the Chief on about.

Elfè looked down at Veld gobsmacked "Father?"

Reno and Zara looked at each other, what was going on.

"Yo Chief! What's goin' on?"

But Veld ignored Reno and continued to look at Elfè, who suddenly collapsed clutching her head in evident agony. "Papa?" she murmured.

"What is wrong Elfè?" muttered Fuhito crouching beside her, Shears doing the same.

"I can remember," she breathed out "I can remember everything."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Fuhito he grabbed Elfè's hand hauling her up, running with her the way they came and disappearing out of sight, with Shears chasing after them.

All of the Turks looked at Veld "My daughter that was my daughter!"

"Are you sure sir?" asked Tseng stepping towards the Director.

"I'm positive."

"Well then go after her."

"But that'll mean leaving all of you," he looked round at them all "I can't just leave the company."

"Sir yes you can, you should go before you lose her," Zara encouraged "we've got Tseng."

"All right," Veld walked over to Tseng putting his hands on the younger mans shoulders "you're in charge now my boy, don't let those two run amok." Veld jerked his head in Zara and Reno's direction.

"Hey!" they exclaimed together in an offended tone.

"You'll all need to get out of here before the place comes down! Make you sure get the Vice President to safety and put him in the holding room back at head quarters!" instructed Veld as he ran to a ladder that would take him up to the walkway above he climbed up and ran along the walkway without so much as a backward glance at his Turks.

The Turks stood there not quite sure what to do without their leader. Tseng snapped out of it first "You heard him we need to get out of here!"

There was a chorus of "Yes sir!" and they all made to walk back the passageway that got them into the reactor. When seemingly out of nowhere appeared a group of six Ravens. Zara gave a snarl of frustration.

Swinging her sword at them, Chaz ran to her side knives in hand. "Will you two be all right while we get the Vice President out of here?!" Tseng called.

"Yes! Get out of here!" Zara growled back swinging her sword at a Raven "We can take them can't we Chaz?"

"You bet!" and Chaz lunged at another Raven her small compact body twisting round to kick one while she stabbed the other.

Zara refocused her attention swinging the sword and thrusting it into the stomach of a winged creature, Zara was sickened as she was reminded of Essai and Sebastian. 'It's not them!' she thought cutting down another. Only two Ravens were left when the reactor shook violently.

"Shit! Chaz let's get this done quickly!" ordered Zara.

"I'm trying!"

Zara's sword connected with soft flesh of one Raven, she plunged the blade deep into its body and gave a twist to make sure. It dropped to the ground and Zara pulled the blade out.

Another more violent explosion sent a strong tremor down the building. Another happened much closer, Zara realised that everything was strangely muffled, girders and rubble landed in front of her, Zara jumped back suddenly aware she couldn't see Chaz.

"Chaz! Chaz! Where are you Chaz!" no answer " CHAZ!

Another massive pile of rocks and metal came crashing down "CHAZ!" screamed Zara desperately, smoke started to fill the reactor. Zara coughed and spluttered wiping her eyes "CHAZ!" again nothing.

Zara looked around again wildly another bomb detonated, even closer than before. Zara had no choice now, she located the mouth of the tunnel and sped towards it. Sprinting through the long tunnel the explosions were still going off 'No! No no no no! Chaz can't be dead, maybe she got out without me noticing!' Zara thought trying to reassure herself.

The light to the outside world soon became visible as the tunnels exit came into view, Zara pushed herself to run faster and then she was out. The light outside compared to the darkness of the tunnel shortly blinded Zara, she blinked furiously her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Zara!" came a relieved shout and she was nearly bowled over as Reno ran over to her and pulled her into him wrapping his arms securely around her. Zara coughed violently onto Reno's shoulder.

"Chaz," she whimpered, "I tried to find her I did! But rocks kept coming down and explosions and smoke!"

Reno seemed to realise what she was saying with a jolt "Shh shh Zara" he whispered soothingly "don't."

**A.N. ****_Oh those damn AVALANCHE eh? Well thank you to those of you have reviewed and seem to be enjoying the story and have taken to Zara. I've had her running about in my head for well over a year! I thought I should tell you who each of the Turks who I've named is_**

**_Rod=Rod (I'm so creative)_**

**_Hannah= Gun, female_**

**_Sam= Two guns male_**

**_Chaz=Knife female_**

**_Michael=Nunchaku_**

**_Alex=Legend_**

**_Edward=Martial arts male (after my favourite Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels character)_**

**_Monique=Martial arts female_**

**_Reviews are very appreciated ^_^_**

**_P.S. Chaotic-rouge, I never really considered that Zara was brainwashed, she was part of SOLDIER when Nibleheim occurred, but was unconscious when the Turks were sent in. The Turks have told her that they don't know what happened to Zack, I plan on exploring this within the story and see what happens. Yes I think after I complete this I will Chronicle Zara's story so I hope you stick around. Don't hesitate to P.M me if you have any more questions :)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Reno and Rude had been convinced that Chaz had not died and searched inside the reactor. They eventually found her, she was in very bad shape due to Mako exposure. Reno and Rude flew back to Midgar as quickly as they could with various other Turks helping to stabilise their comrade.

As soon as they touched down and got out of the helicopters Tseng was summoned by the President and his son was taken to the holding room where one Turk would have to guard him.

Zara was in the living area sitting on one of the couches watching a furious Reno as he paced in front of the large windows.

"That fuckin' traitorous little bastard!"

"Calm down Reno," Zara said quietly.

"Calm down?! Chaz almost died! You almost died for fucks sake!"

Zara sighed leaning back into the couch, Gaia he could be irrational. Reno flung his arms up in the air in frustration, then threw himself down on the same couch as Zara. She rested her head on his shoulder and he snaked an arm around her waist playing with a lock of her raven hair. Reno had sent the other Turks home to rest and told them to return in the morning.

Rude had been put on guard duty, as neither he nor Zara trusted that Reno would not try something stupid with the Vice President. So all that was left was for Tseng to return from briefing the President on what happened.

"This is a total mess," sighed Reno who had thankfully calmed down, Zara nodded against his shoulder in agreement "hey what happened with you back at the reactor? You completely spaced out."

Zara had been hoping Reno would not ask her that question. The whole thing had been running through her mind since it happened, and with Chaz safely in hospital she had nothing else to distract herself. She wasn't sure how to explain it to Reno.

"I don't know." She answered finally, nuzzling in against Reno's neck "well, I mean it was weird. It was kind of like a flash back but it was all disjointed."

"A flash back? Of what?" Reno asked very curious as to what Zara had seen.

"Well I saw Zack and… and fire…. And Sephiroth," saying his name seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh. Well you shouldn't have to worry about that. Y'know it wouldn't be a bad idea if you talked to someone."

Zara stiffened and pulled back to look at Reno's face "A Psychologist? Reno I'm not mental!"

Reno gave a deep sigh "I didn't say that you were. It's just, I know that what happened weighs you down and this depression you get, it's not good for you."

"I'm not depressed or mental and I don't need to go see some psychologist!" she growled lowly.

Reno put his hands up in a surrendering manner "Hey don't bite my head off! It was only a suggestion."

"Uh… I know…I'm sorry Reno," Zara apologised sheepishly "I'm just worried about Chaz ."

"Don't worry she's in good hands." He reassured.

Soon after their discussion a very disgruntled Tseng returned after his meeting with the President.

"Where is everyone?"

"I sent 'em home." Stated Reno.

Tseng nodded in agreement, "What did the President say?" Zara queried gazing at Tseng.

"Get Rude and I'll tell you."

Reno took out his phone and pressed a button "Hey, Rude get your ass in here now…. Well the little shit's hardly gonna go anywhere is he?" Reno then snapped his phone shut. A few minutes later Rude came striding into the room, his sunglasses reflecting the lights in the room. He stood by the couch occupied by Zara and Reno.

"We will need to keep the Vice Presidents role in AVALANCHE and his location secret from the public and especially the Executive members. Also he wants us to join up with some of our second division members, I called Jimmy and Cissnei, and they should be here in the morning." Tseng hesitated slightly then decided to get it over with "Also due to the company policy that those who pose a threat to the company's secrets must be eradicated….we have been ordered to locate and assassinate Veld." Tseng finished his statement with a grimace entering his features, an unusual display of emotion on his usually calm mask.

"What?!" cried Reno "He can't expect us to kill the chief!"

"Reno it is our job to do this kind of thing," Tseng said levelly "but I think that maybe we shouldn't try as hard as we usually would to locate the Director."

Reno's scowl suddenly split into a grin "Are you telling us to dodge the order? You're a sly one Boss."

Tseng looked at his subordinates "You should all go home, try and get some rest. You all worked well today under the circumstances."

"All in a day's work huh?" smirked Zara.

That night Sephiroth plagued Zara's dreams, causing her to get little undisturbed sleep. She looked at Reno jealously as he seemed to sleep like a baby next to her, she had the strong urge to kick him. Her eyes roved to the alarm clock on the bedside table, 05:38. She would be getting up soon anyway, so she rolled out of bed and headed off for a shower.

Zara yawned widely as she walked down the hall when she felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned round, and there she was smiley as ever, Cissnei.

"Wow you must be tired for me to be able to sneak up on you." She teased.

"But I cou-"

"No you couldn't, now come on lets go to the cafeteria!"  
"Why?"

"Because you're like a walking zombie that's why! Now get moving!" she ushered Zara as a mother would to their unwilling child.

Zara sat and looked morosely at her Styrofoam cup "I hate cafeteria coffee." She grumbled.

"Drink it!" ordered Cissnei eyeing her critically.

"Yes _mother_." She took a sip of the low-grade coffee obediently, Cissnei smiled at her encouragingly "You always manage to make me feel like a little kid y'know that don't you?"

"That's because I'm one of the few people who can make you do something," she said cheerily taking a sip of her own coffee. "How've you been?"

Zara deliberated her answer "Fine."

"But some days you're not?"

"I'm good most days," Zara defended half heartedly flicking the plastic top of her cup "I just wish I knew where he went."

"It'll get better in time."

"I reckon Hojo has something to do with it," Zara growled seeming to ignore Cissnei's words.

Cissnei's eyes narrowed slightly and her body posture became less relaxed "What makes you say that?"

"Contrary to what people may think I'm not stupid." She gazed at her cup gloomily "I can't access the files that I want to so that means something weird's going on."

Cissnei guessed or more hoped this was one of Zara's down days, something Tseng had warned her about. "You don't want to go around saying stuff like that Zara, it could land even you in trouble. Your status as a Turk can't stop you from getting bumped off"

The ravenette shrugged indifferently, taking another sip of her coffee.

Six Months Later

Zara was running on one of the treadmills in the training facility, her long black wavy ponytail swishing from side to side. She loved running on her own terms not when someone told her to. Rod and Reno had made a bet, Reno said Zara could easily run for one hour without stopping and Rod said that she would not. The prize was fifty Gil and the loser paying the winners pub tab at the end of the month.

She had currently been running for forty-five minutes and was not intending to stop anytime soon. A wolf whistle called appreciatively behind her.

"Your ass looks hot in those shorts Zara!"

"Shut up Reno!" shouted Zara continuing her stride, concentrating on listening to her headphones.

_'If we don't kill ourselves we'll be the leaders of a messed up generation, if we don't kid ourselves will they believe us if we tell them the reasons why?'_

_'Did we take it too far, take it too far? Did we chase the rabbit into wonder land there's a hundred grand will they understand, that it was all to stay awake for the longest!'_

Zara looked at the screen of the digital clock on the wall in front of her, she had ten minutes left to decide if she would let Reno win or lose. She considered it, a little extra Gil she could get out of him. On the other hand, have him appearing at her apartment early in the morning to be surprised that he was A)defying gravity with how drunk he was and B) that he had somehow managed to work the lift. She slowed the treadmill down and then walked off the apparatus, bending down to pick up her bottle of water and taking a mouthful of the cool liquid.

"NOOOOO!" cried Reno "You had five minutes left! Five minutes Zara!"

She shrugged her shoulders "Sucks to be you doesn't it?"

"I want my money," demanded Rod his hand outstretched towards Reno who gave him a look that if looks could kill Rod would surely have been dead tenfold.

Zara smirked to herself as she headed off to the showers. The hot water felt good on her skin and she sighed contentedly.

After she had changed Zara blasted her hair dry with the hair drier making her tresses more voluminous. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, the only people at base were herself, Reno Rod, Jimmy and Tseng. Everyone else had been sent off on various missions.

"Hey Jimmy?" Zara asked the older bespectacled male, she often talked to Jimmy in her mother tongue as he was the only other Turk from Gongaga "Do you think Reno's you know one of us?"

"By one of us you mean?"

"You know. A Highlander."

"Probably from a Highland family or maybe one of his parents. Why do you ask?"

Zara shrugged "Just curious, he just looks it. If you know what I mean?"

"The typical of being tall and having high cheekbones?" Jimmy asked with a chuckle.

"Don't forget pale and of course being pretty much crazy."

"You know when I was younger I was even more unruly than you two. But then the Turks offered me a place, instilled some loyalty and I suppose you could say they tamed me to an extent." Jimmy said wistfully.

"Yeah well, Shinra hasn't tamed me, well not completely and I'm going to make sure they don't."

He chuckled and continued with whatever he was looking at on his computer monitor. A comfortable silence descended on the office once again Zara logged onto her computer and selected 'Mission Files'.

She then typed in 'Nibleheim' a file on the history of the village appeared on screen. She scrolled down the page, until she found something that looked promising.

_ 'SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth discovered files on the J.E.N.O.V.A Project and proceeded to massacre the town. SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair and SOLDIER First Class Zara Fair attended with a group of cadets. They tracked down and tried to overpower Sephiroth but were defeated by him. _Sephiroth, _Zack Fair and Cadet Cloud Strife were declared_ Missing in Action,_ their bodies were never found. SOLDIER First Class Zara Fair after recovering from her injuries transferred to the Department of Administrative Research alias Turks._

Zara could not be bothered reading any further as she knew nothing would appear on the screen that could give her any direction into figuring out what had really happened. None of the Turks seemed to be able to talk about what happened after they were deployed to Nibleheim. They would become less talkative, or change the subject.

Zara knew that they had information; the Turks must have thought she was stupid or something to not see through their façade. So she played along with their little game, she did as she was told, carried out the missions she was set to the best of her abilities. Though her main goal was not to be a good Turk. It was to find out what really happened to her brother. Then after that she would leave the company, she knew the Turks tricks; it would be easy to outmanoeuvre them. Possibly.

Zara then stood up "Hey Jimmy, if Tseng needs me tell him I've gone to see Chaz." The male nodded to her and she left the Shinra building heading for one of the top hospitals in Midgar.

It was no secret that Zara hated hospitals; the smell was what made the place so repulsive. Far too clean and unnatural, the smell of death also hung strongly in the air. Pulling up a seat next to Chaz's bed, she studied the unconscious Turk. There was a monitor showing her heart rate and some drips in her arm, yet other than that it looked almost as if she was simply sleeping. Chaz had slipped into a coma; the doctors had said they did not know when she would wake up or if she would. Zara made a habit of visiting Chaz whenever she could, hoping that she would wake up, but her condition never changed.

Zara had about half an hour of silence to mull over her thoughts before her PHS rang and brought her back into the real world. Giving one last look at the peaceful Chaz, she set off on the mission Tseng had set her.

**A.N.****_ Hey guys sorry I haven't been very active recently, you can blame school. So I may not be updating as often as I would like. You may be wondering what I mean in this chapter by Zara and Jimmy (who is Katana male) calling themselves 'Highlanders'. It's just sort of a little Ethnic group that I thought of and I liked what came into my head. They use the Clan system (with some being friendlier to each other than others) I drew influence from my own heritage. The 'Mother tongue' is Scottish Gaelic, I only have very basic Gaelic knowledge (my grandfather tried to teach me when I was very young so I didn't pay much attention to him. Really wish I did though). They were a nomadic people originally from the northern continent and settled here and there but their main area is around Gongaga. If you have any questions or if you want me to explain something feel free to message me! Reviews are very very welcome! ^_^_**


	5. Chapter 5

The ground thundered under black boots. Zara raced down the dark alleyway. She crouched behind a large bin waiting: loading a small handgun as quietly as she could. The familiar feel of adrenalin coursing through her body, the mission was just a simple assassination. The person had apparently had enough of working in Shinra. The thing was though if you are quite high up in the hierarchy of Shinra you do not just simply quit. You are either followed for the rest of your life or leave in a black body bag.

Zara's particular target was a young scientist who was working under Hojo. It was no secret that Hojo had some nasty creepy things in his laboratories. Even a strong-stomached Turk like Tseng would try to put off having to go do something for Hojo. The labs were just somewhere you did not want to be. Zara put a silencer on the gun, waiting for the target.

A cat slunk down the alleyway shifting it's lamp like eyes to look at her. It was very quiet here, usually the slums were still buzzing with life at this time of night. She had been there twenty minutes or so and was growing tired of waiting, just when she was about to flip open her phone to ask Tseng where the target was she heard footsteps.

They were heavy, obviously male. He walked past Zara's hiding place, he matched the description she had been given, average height, brown hair, skinny. Zara took aim to the back of the head it would be an instant and hopefully painless kill. She pulled the trigger; the man fell forwards onto the ground, blood gushing from his wound. Standing up from her crouching position, she walked over to the target. Zara would never intentionally prolong the infliction of pain on anybody unlike Reno,( unless it was Corneo, Zara held a special dislike towards him) she had witnessed the bloodlust he held sometimes. It was something that seemed so at odds with his usually laid-back personality. The man's mouth was agape blood spilling from it, his eyes holding a vacant glassy stare.

As Zara stood over the scientist, she wondered what his plans for the future were. Maybe he had a girlfriend, maybe they were serious, and maybe they wanted to start a family. Zara looked around, not a soul in the place.

She took out her phone pressing the number two, the screen then displayed Private Number 02.

"Yes?" came Tsengs voice.

"I've done it, what do you want me to do with the body?" Zara questioned giving said body a slight nudge with her boot.

"…Dump it wherever you see fit." Sighed the Director.

"Hey boss, you okay?"

"Our position without Veld is doing us any good favours. I'll speak to you when I can."

Zara flicked her eyes down to the body as she put her phone in her pocket. Her best bet of getting rid of the body was to dump it into the bin, as they would be emptied in the morning at some point. Before Zara did this she crouched by the scientists face and gently pulled his eyelids down over his eyes, she grimaced at the blood seeping out of his mouth. Then she did as Tseng instructed by getting rid of the body. Disposing of things was one of Zara's first lessons when she became a Turk, at first she found it was incredibly disrespectful to just throw someone away as if they were just a piece of rubbish. When she voiced her opinion, Veld had said to her 'Would you rather it be you? Because if circumstances were different it could be that, we were ordered to kill you.'

That made Zara keep her opinions to herself. It was strange without the almost paternal leadership of Veld. Of course he could be gruff and impatient but he just seemed to have a certain quality about him; he treated them all as if they were his own. If a mission was failed, it was not just President Shinra or the company you let down, almost more importantly it was Veld you disappointed-

BANG!

A bullet whistled past Zara's head missing her by inches. She spun around, gun poised for the attack, but no one was there. She pushed herself up forcefully from the ground landing lithely on the roof of one of the surrounding buildings. Zara stared around looking for her attacker but no one was in sight. Then simultaneously two bullets went off. A sickening pain exploded in Zara's right thigh.

"Fuck!" she gasped the adrenalin finding a renewed strength, her heartbeat hammering in her ears. She could not believe she was not able to find her attackers, another bullet ripped through her arm she then heard footsteps running away, but they seemed a long way away. Snipers Zara realized suddenly an idea of Scarlett's. A new type of gun that meant the shooter could reach a target from further than before with a special tracking system built in. So it seemed Scarlett's latest toy was effective, Zara would have to congratulate her at some point.

Zara managed to find her way down to the ground limping her way to the nearest train station. She earned some nervous and fearful looks from the other passengers in her carriage, Zara was willing the train to go faster she hated to think how much she was bleeding but made herself not look at her wounds as it would more than likely make her throw up. Finally the train was up on the surface she staggered towards the Shinra Building cursing how it seemed to take an age to get to. The steps to the door were a bit of a challenge but Zara was proud that she had managed them, she now had a new insult for Reno. She managed to get up the steps with a bullet in her leg but he couldn't if he was a little drunk.

The receptionist looked up from her computer as Zara hobbled through the door. She gasped and ran round her desk to Zara.

"Miss Fair!" she exclaimed, "I'll call a medic team immediately!"

"No I've gotta see Tseng first!" growled Zara through gritted teeth "The meds can wait." Zara limped off towards the nearest elevator typing in the Turks code as quickly as she could, supporting herself against the cool glass. She took a deep breath waiting for the elevator to stop, 'Why do things seem to go slow when you need them to go fast?' she mused to herself.

The elevator bell dinged Zara hobbled out heading to Teng's office. "Oh look who's ba- whoa Zara!" came a voice behind her.

Legend pulled her left arm across his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around her waist giving her the support she needed "What happened to you girly? I thought _you_ were doing the assassination, looks more like they got you!"

"What's it look like?" she snarled finding it a rather stupid question as she had two bullets in her body.

"Look at me a sec Zara," she did as he asked, "Yup you're in deep shock, your pupils are tiny. Right we better get you to the lounge."

"No I gotta see Tseng!"

"I'm afraid he's gone, something to do with the big man going to Wutai for a couple of days."

"Bloody hell!"

"What you gotta tell him so bad anyway?" queried Legend he had never known her to be so insistent on seeing Tseng before for as long as he had known her.

"It's Scarlett. She must've gotten the go ahead with killing us off, and it seems she's not fucking about either."


End file.
